Jian Xia
Jian Xia (lit, Chinese for Knight Errant, 剣客) is a human with obtained supernatural powers. Using these spiritual abilities to keep justice to his region, as well as rooting out those who disturb the peace in order to protect those he cares about. His heritage leading all the way back to the the Yuan Dynasty, bodyguards for the emperor. Jian Xia has chosen to follow along these same lines, becoming a vanguard for China's souls from outside forces. Appearance Personality Jian Xia is a man of principle, and a man of concrete beliefs, not to be swayed by the ideals of others. Also deeply void of any form of religion, believing that the rise of such beliefs only hinders humanity's rise, and prevents them from existing with the so called 'aid' of the Shinigami. Feeling some disdain towards that that possess a religion that favors the idea of spirits and the afterlife, Jian Xia focuses his hate towards exterminating sources of spiritual resonance, driving a wedge as far as he can between Earth and it's opposing realms beyond. A force of reptile mindset, Jian Xia will strike first and ask questions later, not refraining from harsh words or cruel actions. Feeling that the only way to atone for one's sins is by removing corruption from the world. To restore order and peace, ungoverned by outside control. Defending those he cares about, and deeply attached to humanity, Jian Xia would go out of his way to seek out and hunt down spirits that come into China with a zealous fervor. Jian Xia also wields with him the calus nature of uncaring. However, this is not true, his cold demeanor is merely a defense mechanism devised to keep himself calm and collected incase any emergancy arise. However, his kindness and love has been shown to many, his sister most definately, as well as many people that has been saved due to his actions in the past. Keeping in contact with each one that wished of him to do so out of courtesy sake. However, Jian Xia shows sight irritation at the fact that certain humans can be foolish in many ways, as well as the fact that they drive themselves into destruction blindly. Seeking new answers to give them if he can, if not, then Jian will claim they are a lost cause, and leave them to their stupidity. In battle, Jian Xia acts pious and superior to his foes, not bothering to worry. This does not mean that he will not analyze a situation and weigh the circumstances, but his mindset in battle has lead him to staying cool and without the threat of worrying or flinching mid heat. Acting without mercy, Jian Xia has also been known to collect trophies from his defeated enemies, merely as a means to harden himself, acknowledging the challenge it was to defeat them. Jian Xia has also been known to shatter the link between Zanpakuto and Shinigami, as a means to prevent the souls to reunite in the afterlife. How this is done, is currently unknown. Background Abilities Guarded Spirit: Within Jian Xia resides the spirit of protection and justice, to hold true to this in all ways. Jian Xia's soul appears in a golden light surronding his figure, and rather then give off outward pressure, as most creatures of the spiritual realm does, Jian Xia's essence acts differently. His soul resonantes tightly around his figure, held firmly in place by a fail safe with in himself. To others, they might simply see him as a spiritually attuned human, but to others that might take a longer look into the details of his being, they would see that Jian Xia holds a much larger portion. Jian Xia also retains the internal power to consumate and replenish spiritual energy for himself, making him a generator of reishi. This lone trait is what makes him a threat to his foes, as he does not tire out for the likes of supernatural beings, untiring and undeterred by any threat. High Speed Acceleration: Jian Xia holds the innate ability to move at speeds much higher then any normal would ever be capable of; branching into the world that he detests so much. Giving him the power to increase his movement to what would be comparable to an expert of Sonido or Shunpo. As well as to this factor, Jian Xia forms rippling rings of golden light where his feet are when he uses this acceleration, taking a characteristic trait. This speed can also be used mid-air to perform jumps while already off the ground. Sword Master: Held within his soul, and what Jian claims to be the gifts of his bloodline and his ancestors, is the raw talent in swordsmanship. This swordsmanship grants him passage into the ability to fight off spiritual creatures and beings, facing them as is his duty as vanguard. Performing counter attacks and with Baxian's natural ability to produce multiple versions of itself, he can use perform techniques that would otherwise seem impossible for a non-Shinigami or Arrancar. Layering the field with a legion of his swords, all having the safeguard that only he may wield them. Using Baxian to slice his enemy from multiple directions in accordance with his acceleration makes him a threat to Captain rank Shinigami and above. Along with this, Baxian's passive nature combines greatly with his expertise, allowing him to take enemies on in large groups and still come out as the victor. As Jian Xia's soul is a symbol of light and justice, it has also formed many abilities before it's unsealed state. Way of Castitas: Jian Xia can channel the powers of his inner being to activate a keystone of virtue. This keystone being the form of chastity. Jian Xia can use this energy to conjure particles of golden light around his being, outlining his figure. This will cause him to generate a field around him composed of focused light, refracting anything that would hit the field and send it outward in another direction. If physical contact is used to make contact with the force field of light, Castitas will dissolve beings of darkness. The field effects beings composed solely of spiritual energy very strongly, as it is meant to dissuade them from reaching him or anyone he is protecting within his contained zone. Way of Temperantia: Dubbed the Way of Justice for Jian Xia. Described as a means to judge his opponents based on their deeds and actions, however, with Jian Xia as the judge, it is usually in bad favor for his enemies. Once used, both Jian Xia and his foe are unable to move. Temperantia forms several Kanji in the air, each representing the sins that his foe has committed. These Kanji also take shape as the acts of good they have commited. Scales will then form infront of his victim, weighing the total amount of good and bad on either side; if either side weighs more then the other, Jian Xia is allowed to perform the attack. The more the scales tip in one direction, the more damage is dealt. Soon after, the Temperantia will form a powerful condensened energy at the center of his foe's chest, destabalizing their soul, targeting each individual cell in their body, and heating it beyond it's limits. The farther the scales tip: the more heat that will be produced, and if tipped too far, can disintergrate or turn his foe into a living pyre. This technique has been seen dangerous enough to completely destroy a Vasto-Lorde class Hollow, as well as those above that power range. Way of Caritas: Infusing his soul the element of charity, it allows Jian Xia to heal an ally for as much damage as they have sustained physically, removing all wounds in return of the cost of a portion of spiritual energy. This can not renew spiritual energy for others in exchange for his own. A noteable plus side to this technique is that Jian Xia is also healed for a percentage of the damage he has healed from a friend, allowing this technique to be a great aid for him if the time comes. Way of Industria: The stance of of diligence and the virute of being steadfast. It grants him the ability to channel his energy into his blade(s). This energy can take various presence in augmenting the form of the weapons, increasing their offensive and defensive capabilities. Industria will alter the nature of his existance, furthering his skill varying on the situation he is currently engaged in. If Jian Xia is on the offensive for an amount of time, his blades will begin to be further enhanced in their damage dealing function, causing his blades to carve through heavy defenses with ease. If on the defense, Industria will infuse Jian Xia's katana's with a reinforced state, and renewing any damage that has been done to them, increasing the damage they recieve. If in a passive state, his own being is infused with spiritual energy, stabalizing his being as well as his weapons. This passive state grants Jian Xia regenerative abilities, as well as making him immune to spiritually powered techniques, removing influences from his being that would attempt to alter his senses or his body. Way of Patientia: A technique that involves Jian Xia using his unarmed combat form, it is one of disciplene and focus. A strong hybrid ability, it is meant for facing an enemy and using their force against them. Jian Xia will allow the aspect of patience to become one with him, representing in it's finest. Taking a strong battle stance, aiming to defend himself, Patientia will allow it's user to channel all kinect energy, mass, as well as force through his being like a river going through a tributary. This energy resides in Jian Xia as his own personal reserve, sending it back towards his foe in the oncoming counterattack. This technique strength is based solely on the power or spiritual pressure that is put into the technique, then sent back as his own attack. Way of Humanitas: The power to grant 'kindness' towards his enemy. It is not a direct offensive ability, but a dangerous one to face despite this. Surronding his essence and body with a vibrant purple energy, allowing him to seal a portion of his foe's soul away. This portion can be whatever Jian Xia chooses to tuck away from the enemy's use for the remainder of the battle. Choosing not to directly harm his foe being the 'kindess' that he serving them, a gentle justice compared to his other abilities he could use. Humanitas will allow Jian Xia to search his opponent's mind, and locate a specific trait of their being, then lock it away within their own soul, disabling it to be used against him, (a 'kindness' to him as well). This technique's useage varies on what he seals, and how many abilities his enemy possesses. Way of Humilitas: Granting Jian Xia the element of humility, his spiritual energy will rise far beyond it's normal means, granting him the ability the speed to rip apart the fabric of space-time. With Humilitas it will allow him to move at speeds undetectable nor visible to even a supernatural eye, acting so fast to be comparable to teleportation. This also infuses him with the mass required to move at speeds so high, making him a literal generator of sheer energy. Humilitas has a limited duration and can only be used so often in a day, and does not drain Jian Xia. More of his humility psynergy is drained per use of him moving, unengaged with his enemy. This built up mass can also be used in a single strike. This single strike taking the stance from the classic motif of Samurai's, a lone slash enough to cut through the being he wishes. This one use attack has been shown to slice through multiple buildings, and it's power within can collapse the soul he is targeting, ripping even a Captain rank Shinigami into pieces. Weapons Baxian (lit, Chinese for Eight Immortals, 仙) is the weapon wielded by Jian Xia, a weapon representing the Eight Immortals of Chinese Lore, as well as the Seven Heavenly Virtues. Being described as a blade of order and justice, it takes the the appearance of a katana, featuring a blood colored hilt, steel bolts going down the center of the base. To release his power, Jian Xia must state the command: Grant Justice (Shihou, 司法). *'Baxian Special Ability': Swords6.png Swords7.png Swords5.png Swords3.png Swords2.png Swords1.png The blade itself has nothing special about it, except that it can solely be used by Jian Xia, and it is a representation of his soul. Baxian also has an indistinguishable trait to be reproduced any number of times to it's wielder's liking, creating a legion of katana's if he pleased. He Qiong: (lit, Chinese for Immortal Woman He, 何瓊) a powerful technique in the aspect that allows Jian Xia to become ethereal, intangible to the physical world, and preventing him from being hurt through means that would comprise that world. Spiritual attacks can still harm him. Jian Xia uses this ethereal state to target his foe's soul directly, bypassing any physical defenses or counterattacks they may try to use against him. When his blade or body in it's ethereal form deals damage to it's foe, it will directly harm their innermost soul. Carving through them in this technique will allow Jian Xia to drain his foe of their spiritual reserves largely with each attack delivered successfully, as well as dealing a moderate amount of spiritual burns to the foe's soul itself. Cao Guojiu (lit, Chinese for Royal Uncle Cao, 曹國舅) Being a trait that focuses primarily on aiding Jian Xia passively, rather then a defensive or offensive technique. Jian Xia will begin to spin his weapon in a rotating fashion, slowly this technique will begin to effectively spread his spiritual energy all around the area. This energy will purify the area of anything that would passively debilitate a person. Affecting poisons in the air, damaging auras, as well as removing a foe's energy from the environment, preventing them from using it, or breaking apart any techniques that require the use of any spiritually infused aspect of the human world. Li Tekkai (lit, Chinese for Iron Crutch Li, 李铁拐) an easily identifible technique once seen, Jian Xia will call upon the ancestors to pour upon his weapon a holy water. This water identifies itself as a spiritual energy, acting much like water would in sight. Li Tekkai will cause his blade to emit this liquid, appearing wet and incessently dripping this psyenergy. The liquid form energy emitting from his blade will cause all attacks from Baxian to purge an enemy of their 'ailments', that being deemed by Jian Xia to be their very body. When Li Tekkai strikes an enemy or object it will begin to make a rust like substance form on the area where it hit, slowly spreading over a period of time. The rust will expand and advance the more Li Tekkai impacts them. The rust weakens the physical aspect of the body it makes contact with, slowly eating away at them like a cancer. Weakening muscles, gnawing at bones if the rust reaches it, and eating away at a Zanpakuto if it hits Baxian while Li Tekkai is activated. Lan Tsai (lit, Chinese for Drunken Lan Caihe, 藍采和) Conjuring a large amount of energy, Jian Xia will focus this pressure into Baxian. A sound will begin to resonate from it that induces a hallucigenic effect into the air around him. To beings that Jian Xia chooses to prohibit Lan Tsai from effecting, it will simply sound like a swan song. To his enemies, once Lan Tsai has taken affect on their minds, it becomes hard to remove, as simply hearing the lowest frequency of the spiritual song will cause the world to warp. The hallucinations vary on his enemy, but they cause mostly manic effects on an enemy, eroding their mind to see the world in an insane manner. Causing spirits to also face the challange of erratic thinking, prohibiting any higher thought processes and disallowing most Kido techniques that require an incantation. Lu Tung Pin (lit, Chinese for Grand Immortal Lu Dongbin, 呂洞賓) Focused more on his hand to hand combat, Jian Xia allows the power of Baxian to pass into him, granting him the powers it once wielded, but no with only the use of his body. A side effect of it is that it grants him the speed to use the ability to replicate himself into multiply copies, unprohibited in number. In this enhanced martial state, his attacks now effect the internal workings of his foe if his blows land on the enemy. Known simply as to cause discord in the foe's spiritual network, to strike an enemy in a certain point on their body, and to damage them internally. His punches and kicks able to now produce internal bleeding in a foe, as well as paralyzation in muscle mass, as well as shutting off nerve receptors, preventing spiritual reinforcement. Han Tzu (lit, Chinese for Philosopher Han Xiang, 韓湘子) Calling upon his ancestors once more, Jian Xia can cause his spiritually pools to overflow into Baxian. Allowing this energy to go unhindered, it will soon extend the length and mass of his weapon considerably, allowing it to grow in width as well. Baxian now in the form of a large claymore, with a anchor type shape for the end of the sword. The stance of Han Tzu is more intended to power his being, allowing him to perform techniques that would have otherwise been undoable or unsuccessful. The power behind Han Tzu is that it grants Jian Xia to alter the gravity and force in Baxian and himself. This giving him the strength to swing the enhanced Baxian, as well as letting him deliver strikes that would destroy a foe with pride. The gravity produced also stems into waves that Baxian can send out to crush and condense particles in whatever is hit by the waves. Kuo Lao (lit, Chinese for Elder Zhang Guo, 張果老) A more startegic ability, but the most perferred of Jian Xia, it is a deadly display of cunning that he won't be shy to hide in combat. Kuo Lao grants Jian Xia the ability to control the aspects of reflection and refraction. Allowing many obvious uses for him to exploit. By causing light to reflect differently, Jian Xia can cause foes to see things they would not, (EX: Fake clones, the world inverted, shifting, etc). A truly amazing technique that unfolds, it has no effect on the wielder. With refraction, Jian Xia can twist the spiritual energy in such a way that abilities would glance off him, or attacks would seemingly phase through him. Chung-Li (lit, Chinese for True Yang Zhongli Quan, 钟离权) the last of Jian Xia's Eight Immortals, it presides over the manipulation of air. With various uses, Baxian can produce an air cutting form, allowing it to vibrate the molecules around it with intensity enough to carve through a Hierro with utmost ease. Allowing also to produce violent winds that can pressure an enemy, or hinder their movement, it's most powerful ability is to send out the vibrating molecules around the blade to be shot outward, slicing whatever is caught in the motion into pieces of it's former self. Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia According to Jian Xia's personal entries: *He has killed a total of 91 Hollows: 50 Menos, 49 Adjuchas, and 1 Vasto-Lorde class. *A total of thirteen Shinigami: 10 Seat Rank, 1 Lieutenant Rank, and 1 Captain Rank Rogue. **(It is unknown if these kills were of all rogue Shinigami) *A total of eighteen odd kills: 7 Fullbringers, 9 Humans, 1 Quincy, and 1 Arrancar. Jian Xia was based to be a pro-human fighting for the freedom of outer wordly control. A loyalist to his people to it's highest point, killing any of spiritual nature, even his Hollowfied sister when the time came. References Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Male